Hic et Nunc
by K.Witch
Summary: Uma modelo famosa, uma garota nova chamara sua atenção, os dois em seu começo de carreira, descobrindo o que era bom pra vida inteira, o inicio de uma paixão, foi assim que começou o amor entre eles, conflitos a parte, tudo desmoronou e só o que sobrou foi a lembrança que a tatuagem deixou. Hic et Nunc. Aqui e Agora.


_- Eu te amo! – disse quando meu corpo explodiu na sensação maravilhosa do amor._

_- Eu te amo! – repetiu ele caindo em cima de mim – Descanse meu amor._

_Olhei para seus olhos novamente agora recuperando seu tom normal, sorri com isso o que meus olhos não estariam dizendo como o dele nesse momento, seu olhar demonstrava amor, pura paixão e carinho, nosso desejo um pelo outro. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito enlaçando minha perna em sua cintura, o silencio me fazia bem, não conseguia acreditar que havia me entregado inteiramente a ele, era verdade, a mais linda verdade da minha vida._

**POV KATTY**

_- Olha o que diz Somerhalder. – disse fria – Não sou eu que fico de agarramento com as outras, não sou eu que fico em um lugar escuro "conversando" com outros, não sou eu que saio jantar e vai pra balada com ELA._

_Ele estacionou o carro na entrada do estúdio, sem dizer uma única palavra até pararmos, tirei o cinto catando minhas coisas, não queria mexer nesse assunto._

_- Espera! – gritou Ian saindo do carro correndo atrás de mim – Eu não tenho um caso com a Nina._

**POV IAN...**

_Vir-me-ei a tempo de ver as portas se abrindo e delas surgir uma linda mulher, o vestido de um vermelho vivo, cabelos de uma escuridão sem fim e os olhos de um verde esmeralda, Katherina Hans, minha Katty._

_- Mas é a Katty! – disse Paul alarmado – Ela está..._

**Capitulo 1**

**POV IAN**

Não sabia o porquê estar aqui, o começo das gravações estaria começando essa semana e Paul me fazia ir a um aniversario de uma garota que eu nem conhecia, só porque a noiva dele conhecia e era bom eu sair de casa com o termino do meu noivado com a Sarah, bem isso já fazia um mês e sinceramente eu estava de boa vivendo com Moke, meu gato era minha salvação nesses tempos de solidão. Mas agora o Paul passou dos limites, me buscar em casa, fazer eu me arrumar e ainda me trazer pra uma festa da garota que é a madrinha do casamento dele com a Torrye. Eu nem conheço a garota!

- Só me lembra mais uma vez o porquê deu estar aqui. – pedi pra ele bebendo mais um drink esperando a aniversariante chegar.

- Porque a Kath é nossa amiga, e você tem que sair de casa. – disse Paul acenando para os outros convidados – Seu gato não vai te tirar da fossa meu amigo.

- Moke é muito mais camarada do que você. – bufei quando alguém gritou alto.

_- Ela chegou!_

- Esta na hora. – avisou Paul puxando-me para um canto – Esconda-se Katherina chegou!

- Era só o que me faltava. – reclamei entrando atrás de uma gigantesca mesa do bufe.

Só o que dava pra escutar era a voz da Torrye falando bem alto do lado de fora, suas sombras do outro lado da porta, ate que conseguimos ouvir a voz da outra garota, era doce e suave, mas agora estava com um tom nervoso e bravo, dizia que não queria nenhum jantar, e que a farsa dos desfiles já a estava matando-a, precisava de férias, agora Torrye ria e abria as portas fazendo com que as luzes fossem acessas, mostrando a aniversariante e sua surpresa.

Ela era linda, cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos, corpo esbelto e sorriso maravilhoso, digna de uma modelo das passarelas, bom era minha antiga vida de modelo também, agente conhecia cada mulher linda como ela. Não percebeu quando todos saíram de seus respectivos esconderijos gritando um SURPRESA, bem alegre a animado, para a garota que sorria e tampava a boca com as mãos. Paul havia saído do meu lado caminhando de encontro a aniversariante, junto com a noiva que já parabenizava a tal.

- Linda ela não? – disse uma garota aparecendo ao meu lado – Prazer Tinna Tonner, amiga da Kath.

- Ian Somerhalder, amigo do Paul Wesley e da Torrye Devitto. – apresentei-me virando-me pra ela – Eu não conheço a aniversariante, meus amigos me trouxeram aqui de penetra.

- Ela vai adorar conhecer um amigo do Paul e da Torrye. – disse a garota sorrindo – Bom vou indo, vai dar os parabéns.

- Vou dar. – avisei quando ela se afastou pra junto das outras pessoas.

**POV KATTY**

Sério era legal o pessoal fazer essa surpresa pra mim, mas hoje eu não estava com nenhuma paciência, primeiro era meu aniversario, minha família estava longe, e a merda do meu namorado me traiu o que resultou no termino do nosso namoro catástrofe que sempre foi, agora me diga uma surpresa de aniversario faria bem? Não! Claro que não! Ter que fingir que estou alegre com a surpresa é foda de mais, ainda mais com a vaca com que ele me traiu estando aqui fingindo ser minha amiga, dá vontade de esfolar essa garota, e pensar que eu cai nessa de "Eu te amo!" e "Sou fiel!" onde aquele traste é fiel? Nem no ultimo fio de cabelo ele é fiel a mim, agora a vontade que dá é socar a cara dele mais ainda do que eu fiz quando descobri bem o nariz quebrado que ele levou de lembrança ainda vai deixar marca, mas eu queria deixar uma costela quebrada ou fraturada de presente de recordação, é né presente, tantos presentes que eu estava ganhando agora com a surpresa que a Torrye fez pra mim, bem que o Paul estava estranho esses dias, e olha que não era por causa da serie dele na CW não ein, pois bem depois de fugir do alvoroço que foi a grande surpresa me infiltrei em um canto afastado, era a sacada do hotel onde estávamos a festa acontecia no salão de festa do lugar, onde no seu 56ª andar a sacada deixava mais visível e perto da grande lua cheia que tinha no céu.

- O que uma garota tão bonita faz aqui em um canto sozinha? – disse uma voz rouca e sedutora me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Quem esta ai? – perguntei desencostando-me da sacada.

- Eu. – disse o homem saindo das sombras.

Ele era espetacularmente lindo, cabelos negros como a noite, olhos azuis como o céu, boca carnuda e sedutora, com um sorriso fatal, OMG minha mente gritou! Ele era lindo de mais, mas volta raciocinar Kath! Pensa, responde!

- Estou pensando na vida. – informei indiferente – Não devia estar aqui.

- Porque não?

- Porque acabei de terminar com meu namorado por descobrir que ele me traia com uma das minhas amigas, e ainda por cima aquela vaca venho me dar os parabéns agora a pouco. Não estou com estomago para falsidade.

- Seus amigos acham que você esta bem. – deduziu virando-se para o pessoal comemorando.

- Bem eles não sabem do termino do namoro ainda, só depois que ele voltar do hospital eu acho, ou da delegacia. – comentei rindo.

- Porque do hospital ou da delegacia?

- Porque quebrei o nariz dele por descobrir a traição.

- Mulher fatal. Eu gosto disso. – riu sedutor, um riso rouco e atraente – Porque não manda parar a festa?

- Não dá, isso desapontaria a todos. – sorri também, vendo-o se encostar na sacada junto a mim – Outra idéia?

- Aproveite você esta solteira, livre. Pode fazer o que quiser, com quem quiser, hoje é seu aniversario você merece essa diversão. – recomendou afastando-se de novo – A propósito sou Ian Somerhalder, Feliz Aniversário!


End file.
